Peter and Gwen, The Life They Almost Had
by gwendolynstacy
Summary: AU. Small fics about the big moments in Peter and Gwen's lives. Gwen is ALIVE in this at all times. I'm a fan of Peter and Gwen's relationship, this will mostly focus on them. May jump forward and back in time, it's hard to say. Mostly based off the movies, but I may make references to the comics as well. Rated T to be safe.


_*disclaimer, I do not own Spider-man or any of it's characters*_

Three years have passed since Gwen and Peter left for England. Shortly after Gwen graduated, 5th in her class for that matter, they decided to move back to New York. There wasn't much else for them in London and they wanted to be closer to their families. They rented a small apartment fairly close to Aunt May's.

Gwen had gotten a job with Oscorp's research department, thanks to her amazing degree from Oxford, and her past experience working there. Both of them were hesitant for her to take the job at first, but they knew it was too good of a job to turn down. While she hardly ever bragged about it, Peter knew it was a big dream of hers to have gone to Oxford, and to now have an incredible job; he was proud to watch her live them.

One evening, Peter surprised Gwen and took her out to her favorite restaurant. The whole way there Gwen talked about how excited she was to be going here, since she hasn't been to it in over three years. Just outside the restaurant, Gwen pointed to a sign above a building down the block. It read Welcome Back Spider-man in giant red letters. She laughed at it "Wow, they really missed you!"

"I did just kind of disappear…" Peter says smiling and opening the door, allowing Gwen to walk inside. Their meal was rather short, since Peter seemed so nervous for some odd reason. "Peter, are you ok? You seem so quiet." Gwen said.

"Yes, I'm fine." He says, reaching for his pocket suddenly, almost as though he lost something.

"Wait, is there something wrong?" Gwen looks around. Peter realizes his mistake of acting nervous, and takes her hand.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just so happy to be here with you. Why don't you tell me about your job, how's it going?" She smiles at him, and proceeds to tell him how she may get a promotion before the end of the month. Peter loves seeing her this happy.

They continue on with their conversation, Peter telling her about his day at the Bugle and taking pictures of Spider-man. Gwen finds it hilarious that he takes pictures of himself as a career, but she supports him anyway. Right in the middle of telling Gwen about the idiot robber he stopped today, Peter sensed something.

"Peter? What is it?" Gwen asked suddenly. This time, he didn't stop looking nervous, something actually was wrong this time.

"Something's wrong, we have to get everyone out." Peter said. He took her by her hand and pulled her out of the restaurant. "Gwen, stay here. I'll be right back." Seconds later, people inside of the building were yelling. She heard "fire" and instantly called 911 and told them there was a fire. She looked up to see Peter, as Spider-man, swing into the building. Luckily, most of the people had gotten out right away, but there were people trapped in the kitchen. Gwen recognized the signs, there were loud creaks coming from the building, and it was clearly on its way to caving in. She had to warn Peter that he only had a few minutes until the whole building would be in flames. Without stopping to think it through completely, She ran into the building after him.

Inside, Peter was doing what he could to get the people from the kitchen out. The smoke was really strong, and they were all starting to suffocate. Peter pulled them all into the next room, and broke a window. He let them all out one by one, and then went back in to make sure there was no one else inside.

He didn't see anyone, but suddenly her heard "Peter!" He turned around to see Gwen coughing behind him.

"Gwen! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"Had to warn you, building collapsing. Have to get out" she said through staggered breaths. Peter picked her up and swung out of the same window he let the others out of. They hear a loud rumble behind them, as the small building begins to collapse in on itself. Glass and pieces of the building flew everywhere, but the fire department had cleared the block fast. Everyone had got out safely.

Peter landed by a firefighter who told him everything would be fine now, and that they had it from here. He thanked Spider-man for helping get people out. Peter grabbed a oxygen tank from the back of the truck, and promised to return it to the station later. He picked up Gwen again and swung the few blocks to their building's rooftop.

Gwen used the oxygen tank to get her breathing back to normal. Peter wanted to tell her why she shouldn't have come into the building again, but he knew there was no point. If she didn't, he would have been inside when it collapsed. She saved him again.

As if she was reading his mind, she whispered "Sorry I came into get you. "

"Don't be, I should of known you would follow. You saved me again. What would I do without you?" He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. And Gwen smiled at him. "Sorry another date was ruined."

"it was a great night up until the building burnt down. I'll miss that place though..." She sent the oxygen tank down and kissed his cheek "Thank you for a great date Peter, but now I'm exhausted." She got up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Wait" Peter said quickly, realizing that no matter what he did, there was never going to be a perfect moment. "Will you marry me?" he blurted out.

Gwen spun around, shocked "What?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked fumbling through his backpack he left on the roof, and grabbing the ring. Getting down on one knee. "Cleary, I can't survive without you Gwen. And I was planning on asking tonight anyway, then you saved my life again... I think it was a sign that I need you and-"

"Yes" Gwen said, interrupting Peter.

"Really?" He smiles.

"Of course! I'd be an idiot to say no!" and Peter jumped up to kiss her. Moments later, he helped her put the ring on her finger and it was clear to Peter that nothing would ever go as planned in his life, but at least he had her.


End file.
